


The Morning Chester Woke Up Confused

by Curious_Feline



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Chester has a cat, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Feline/pseuds/Curious_Feline
Summary: Chester Davies wakes up in his flat, confused as to why he has a hangover. Unable to remember what happened the night before he gets stricken with fear when he realized that there was someone beside him and they just shifted.
Relationships: Chester Davies/Original Female Character(s), Chester Davies/Player Character
Kudos: 5





	The Morning Chester Woke Up Confused

Chester blinked heavily taking in his surroundings as he turned slowly onto his side. He was in his bedroom inside the flat he got shortly after starting his job at the Ministry. Not that he didn’t love his family but it was a breath of fresh air being able to have a space away from them at times. Besides it didn’t stop them from stopping by, especially his brother. 

As his grogginess clouded his mind it took him a moment to register the throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and the knowledge that he’d been drinking last night slammed into him as hard as the pounding currently in his head. He rubbed his eyes lazily and turned to lay on his back, moaning in pain as the movement caused jarring pain further into his head. He knew he needed to get up to get a potion to cure his hangover but the thought of getting out of bed was immediately put out of his mind as he froze in fear and slight confusion.

There was someone beside him and they just shifted.

Chester had no idea whether or not there were currently facing him or if they were even awake. He didn’t even want to humor a guess as to who would be unfortunate enough to have ended up in his bed to begin with. Actually now that Chester laid in his fear stricken state a thought flashed over his mind; he didn’t even remember what the hell had happened last night. The only reason he knew he was drinking was because of the unfortunately familiar headache. 

Chester didn’t get drunk a lot and drinking certainly wasn’t his hobby; he just enjoyed relaxation after his stressful days at work. He is only familiar with it because of the rare few times he’s ended up comatose in his living room after trying a new liquor the shop owner insisted would be a good fit for him. Good telltale sign he was hungover was due to the distinct type of headache.

Now back to Chester’s current problem. He pieced together part of last night's activities but the person lying next to him and the fact that he actually made it his bedroom worried him. It only worried him because he may not even know who is lying next to him. Worse he may actually **know** who is lying next to him. He didn’t think he would handle how exhaustingly awkward that would make anything, especially if they were from work. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes, dragging his hands down his face trying to collect himself.

The brown haired woman lying next to him had turned towards him and fluttered her eyes open, before squinting at the bright morning light shining in from the window positioned across from them. She yawned before looking up at him, smiling before it dropped quickly as though she realized who she was looking at. She sat up with a start as though she’d awoken from a nightmare. She looked down before realizing she needed to pull the sheet on his bed to cover her apparent bare chest. She protectively crossed her arms over her chest and her spine was as stiff as a board. 

Her sudden start up from the bed, caused Chester to make a noise of surprise before sitting up himself. He scooted himself back towards the headboard before taking a glance towards her. He noticed her bare back and as realization hit him that she wasn’t really wearing anything, a blush crawled up his neck. As the flush reached his cheeks, he began to study just how very very interesting his ceiling is right now. 

The woman glanced back at him and quickly turned back before burying her head in her hands. She made a low small whine and proceeded to whisper: _You’re so stupid!_ and _What were you **thinking**?!_ Even though it was a whisper, he recognized the voice immediately and he wanted nothing more than for his side of the bed to swallow him whole in an endless black void. Anything was better than the realization that yes, he did know his mystery bed partner. The infamous Roisin Vanderan: Curse-Breaker of Hogwarts, fellow Ministry co-worker, fellow peer of Hogwarts, and a woman 4 years his junior. 

Her whispering comments berating herself did hurt his self esteem to say the least but he has no room to talk for the comments flooding his head questioning his sanity. He glanced back from his ceiling towards her to see if she had moved. He was so lost in his head for a moment there he wouldn’t have been surprised if she left and he didn’t notice. She was still very much there and very much naked. Not that he was looking. Well he wasn’t trying to but as she stretched, heaving a heavy sign he noticed she was very much not wearing _anything_ at all it appeared. He tore his eyes away and cleared his throat. He did **not** need to be focusing on that, as he certainly had a handful of problems already and he didn't want to add _that type of problem_ to the list too. 

His personal distraction method caused her attention to be caught as she slowly turned her head towards him. She gave a sheepish smile and flipped her hair out of way as the action had caused a loose strand to fall over her eye. He had to stop himself from reaching out to do that for her, and mentally cursed himself for even considering to. _You already don’t remember sleeping with her and you want to move bases already?!_ He thought to himself and all he could do was return her smile with a smaller and weaker one. 

“I, um…” She started, glancing around the room before swallowing hard and glancing back to look at his dark eyes. “This is going to come out bad, but I’m going to make an assumption that you don’t remember what happened?”

He blinked at the question a few times before letting out a short awkward laugh. “I take it you don’t either based on the way you woke up.” 

She gave an awkward smile again before she said, “I actually kind of do. I just briefly uh forgot?” She let out a small laugh as she saw the brief fear that flashed over his face. She knew he didn’t remember a thing and was worried about what was happening currently. 

“Oh.” 

It was all he could bring himself to say. He could at least take it as a good thing that she hasn’t run out yet. That or she wanted to give him more humiliation. He didn’t know which was worse right now but the idea that the bed could swallow him whole was sounding like a good idea again. She turned her body towards him and shifted the cover to keep her covered, something Chester _really wished_ he would stop paying attention too. She stifled a giggle and placed her hand on his leg.

“I came over last night because you wanted me to check something out you had for your cat.” She said simply, and she bit the inside of her cheek trying to stop her laughter from spilling out as she watched the puzzled look fill his face.

“My cat? The evil bastard that’s probably wrecked my entire living room overnight?” He asked, staring at her in disbelief. 

Chester knew that he always complained about his cat, always calling it all kinds of things but he loved it more than his brother sometimes. Well he would never say that but he certainly bought his cat more gifts during Yuletide. Hell his cat wasn’t even fed a simple dry kibble, the man had refused and made sure his bastard of a cat was given food that honestly seemed better than anything he ate. The idea that somehow his cat had managed to provide a situation that allowed for well, its owner to get laid, was an idea that Chester couldn’t process. Magic existing? Yes. Magical creatures of varying origins? Of course. His cat being apparently a wingman? No, not possible. 

She studied him for a moment before shaking her head and letting the laugher fall out. He glared at her and crossed his arms. He didn’t find how she could possibly find any of this humorous and she laughed harder when she saw him pouting.

“You…” She began trying to stop herself from laughing. She cleared her throat before continuing, “You had a little to drink before I came over but started drinking more after you cried after your cat had a hairball.” 

“It’s very unsettling!” He quickly defended and looked away from her, continuing his toddler like pout. 

It was a very strange situation sitting in front of him currently. His evil bastard had managed to make him so emotionally stressed that he started drinking himself out of one embarrassment into another. He had no clue what to do and felt way too awkward to even consider how to proceed. He’s had partners before but usually it just ended in simple breakups because there was a relationship to begin with. This wasn’t something he knew how to handle. 

“It’s only awkward if you let it be awkward.” Roisin said, giving his leg a reassuring squeeze. “If you don’t want anything, nothing has to happen.”

He took a big gulp and looked up at the very interesting ceiling again. He felt almost guilty for not wanting anything more. Well correction: a relationship. He had no problem doing that again. Maybe only because he’d be able to remember it this time. That sounded bad. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Bless her for being so patient. 

He considered through his head the possibility of a relationship but he just never considered her that way. Considered her other ways. No, stop that isn’t right. Roisin has been a very good friend to him even if they only really became friends after she started working in the Ministry herself. She took her time after school being a professional Curse-Breaker but decided against it for government work? He wasn’t quite sure how she wanted to throw away such an exciting career for paperwork but she never expanded so he never pressed the matter. She was a great friend. Friend. Hell he looked at her more as a sister than a potential partner. Which made the current situation worse. Again. 

He looked back down at her and with a sheepish smile said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for dragging you over here and um…” He gestured to the both of them, hoping it conveyed the situation.

“It’s fine.” She said sweetly and smiled brightly at him. It was very comforting that she made this so easy. “This happens sometimes when people hang around and drink. At least it means we’re comfortable with each other right?” 

It briefly crossed his mind that she made it so easy as though this was common for her. He tried pushing that thought out of his head as he didn’t want to think badly of her but ever so briefly remembered the rumors that followed her. He watched something flicker across her eyes but it vanished so quickly he already almost forgot it happened. He cleared his throat and made to get out of bed. He had intended to go try and get that pain potion for his hangover and maybe take a shower. Actually probably should ask if she’d like to take one herself. He got across the room towards his bathroom door before he realized that he still very much had his pants on from yesterday. 

He stopped in his tracks and looked down. Sure enough, he still had them on. He looked back up at his bathroom door and back down again at his pants. Up. Down. Up. Down. He winced at the pain that it had caused in his head doing that and mentally cursed himself. He felt like he should apologize to her. He was so out of it he passed out and couldn’t remember a thing that happened. Yet his pants were still on. One of two things ran as a solution in his head; _One: It didn’t get far enough that I took off my pants which meant that nothing really happened. Or two: It wasn’t that good and I had the energy to put the pants back on._

It took until he heard her laughing behind him that he realized he didn’t actually think any of that in his head and he actually was saying that out loud. The red that flushed his face and neck made the stuttering of his apology almost innocent sounding. He chuckled nervously and quickly grabbed clothes and then he ran into his bathroom. A cold shower and a hangover potion sounded great right now, anything to get him out of the other room. 

\-------------------

After his shower he muttered something akin to making breakfast and shuffled out of the room leaving her to take her own shower. She came out relatively quickly, definitely shorter than his self-hatred filled shower was. She had managed to do all sorts of charm work to her clothes from the previous day that it looked as though she just arrived in his flat. Her long hair was put in a high ponytail and she even managed cosmetic charms. It was apparent she definitely looked more put together than he did. He just put on the first shirt and pants he found in his closet, wanting more than anything not to think about anything, let alone his clothing choices. 

He reached out and offered her some tea, which she graciously accepted with a soft smile. Chester leaned against his counter and took a long sip, his cat strutting his betrayal of a behind up to him and purring for attention, clearly grateful of the luxury of a meal he was fed and ignoring the living room he very much destroyed. He placed his cup on the counter and leaned down, scooping his cat up and snuggling against it. Roisin smiled, she was one of the few people who knew he babies his cat like a child. What Rosin didn’t know was that while she was taking a shower, Chester was busy screaming at the cat who had gotten themselves stuck to the top of the living room curtains. He had taken 3 minutes trying to detach the claws one by one while the cat yodeled its meow in protest. _I KNOW!_ He yelled back _YOU’RE NOT EXACTLY HELPING ME HERE!_ and at some point yelled _YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF YOU HEATHEN, I’M JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD DAD AND **HELP** YOU!!!_ Which was followed by screaming as the curtain rod fell off the window frame.

Roisin watched Chester swaddle his furry son and giggled as he reached over and placed a tiny crocheted hat onto the cat’s head. It was comical watching the cat calmly allow it to happen, as though it was completely normal. Chester held up the cat in triumph to show Roisin what he considered to be his masterpiece. She clapped as she always did in appreciation and he grinned back, placing his cat onto the floor. He was already forgetting what he was embarrassed for earlier.

**Knock Knock**

They both glanced over to the front door to the flat. Chester glanced up at time and saw it was 10:30am. He knew it was Sunday, his day off so he didn’t panic at possibly being late for work. No, instead he panicked because it was Sunday! His brother always came over so they could go to the Cinema on Sunday! He quickly rushed over to the door and glanced out the peephole and saw his younger brother, impatiently waiting on the other side. Chester turned back around and pressed his back against the door looking over at his current company. 

“Roger?” She mouthed towards him, questioning the identity of the person at the door.

He frantically nodded and the knocking on the door persisted even more impatiently. Chester closed his eyes and dreaded the idea of his brother being here right now, because he knew that even if he lied and said she just came over a few minutes before him, Roger wouldn’t buy it. Hell even if that was the honest truth, Roger would make the assumption anyways just to tease his brother. 

**Knock Knock**

“OPEN THE DOOR!” Roger yelled, clearly aggravated having to wait on the other side knowing damn well his brother can hear him. 

Chester quickly whipped the door open and grinned, what he hoped was casually, at his younger sibling. Roger raised an eyebrow at him and pushed past him, rolling his eyes.

“What took you so long, you’re usually well up by no-” Roger stopped himself when his eyes landed on Roisin standing in the kitchen. 

She heard him coming in and looked over from her spot, petting the cat on the counter. She grinned at him and waved.

“Good to see you, Roger.” She said as she came over and gave him a quick hug. Roger spent the entire time looking over at his brother in confusion. He managed to mutter a quick hello before she let him go.

“Roisin here was just….uh leaving right?” Chester said, not at all subtlety, as he glanced from his brother to her. 

“Oh yeah of course,” She said, getting her belongings she had _accio_ -ed while Chester was busy at the door with his brother. “Thank you again, Chester, for having me over to help give advice on that project. Plus you know I adore this little one.” She gave the cat a quick pat before looking back at them. 

He nodded, trying to look like a grateful friend and not a man who clearly had no idea what she was indicating too. Chester knew his little brother well and knew that he wasn’t buying any of this for a second but he can hope. Roisin walked over and gave him a quick hug as well and walked towards the front door. She could hear harsh whispers from Roger behind her in his brother’s ear. 

As she left before closing the front door behind her she called, turning to look at them both again, “Chester?”

He shushed his brother’s insistent question to answer back, “Yes?”

“Let me know if you ever need anymore help, I’m always happy to help in any way I can.” She said to him, giving a wink before closing his front door. 

She walked away grinning hearing the hushed screaming coming from inside the apartment as Chester tried his best to shut his brother up on his now more insistent questioning and praise.


End file.
